Worth Crying For
by Felton Fandom
Summary: Draco and Harry have been together for about two years now. Ron is desperate for Harry's affection.


Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you?" Ron asked Harry surveying him over his shoulder. Harry was sprawled out on the floor writing "Draco Malfoy" all over a piece of parchment with happened to be Flitwick's homework for the following day.  
  
"He's in-love!" cooed Hermione.  
  
"Isn't it just so romantic?" Ginny sighed dreamily.  
  
"Yah, romantic." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Draco and lover-boy over here," Dean jerked his head towards Harry.  
  
"Have been going out for over 2 years! When are you gunna get the hint?" Ron gave Dean a weak smile before dragging his feet towards the nearest window. "Nice out isn't?"  
  
Of course no one listening. They were crowding around Harry like he was the next best thing. Hermione and Ginny giggled and whispered over the next "Cutie of the Week". iOh Harry,i Ron thought. Ron was desperate for Harry's love. But never got more of a hardy hand shake from him. He was so lonely. He'd do anything just to hold Harry, have him all to himself for a day. Even a minute would be sufficient.  
  
Ron couldn't help but love every inch of Harry's body. Right down to that evil scar on his forehead. But that scar was covered by jet-black hair. But that jet-black hair covered those oh so beautiful green eyes. That was Ron's favorite, those eyes. He got lost in those and felt like a giddy schoolgirl.  
  
He never saw why Harry loved Draco's eyes so much. Ron found them highly boring. They were gray. Gray. iGray was a stupid color /i Ron thought. Or could it be he's just jealous that, that gaze ended in a long kiss between Harry and Draco? He drove himself nuts over that.  
  
The Common Room was almost empty. With the exception of Potter and Weasley. Harry had taken out his Broomstick Care Set and now was polishing his Nimbus 2000. "You alright there Ron?" Ron jumped. He wasn't aware he was gawking at Harry grope his broom with a cloth.  
  
"Err - yeah, I'm good." Ron blinked.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"No. Yes! Yes I'm sure" Ron gulped. "Harry was I talk to you?"  
  
"'Course. Not now thou. I promised Draco id meet him outside," Ron's heart sank deep into his chest he barley feel it beating.  
  
"Care to come?"  
  
"Sure. I guess so." Harry smiled and headed towards the portrait hole in the wall.  
  
They walked thru the long halls of that Hogwarts School and came to a stop when Ron spotted Professor Snape up ahead. They hung back as he passed. When Snape had turned the corner they started to move towards the stairs. They heard a bang and boom from a near by room but didn't bother to check it out like they did in there youth. They were both grown up now and didn't take interest in that kind of stuff anymore. They made it to the door when something else blocked their way.  
  
There stood Draco Malfoy. Sleek, good looking blonde with, boring gray eyes. Ron felt his face get hot. Harry leaned towards Draco and gave him a kiss. Ron was on the verge of crying and headed towards the door knob when.  
  
"Ahem," sneered a cold voice. "If you must carry on in this nonsense. I suggest you take it outside - "There was a scream and a door had flung open. There was Professor Gilderoy Lockhart running like a lunatic out of his classroom. He ran past Snape screaming with 8 or 9 pixies chasing after him. "Ooh for Merlin's sake!!' Snape said going after them. "Word around the school is that those two got it in for each other." Draco gave a smirk while Ron forced himself not to hurl.  
  
Harry opened the door and a cool breeze smacked them in the face. Draco plopped down on the cold stone steps and Harry followed. They talked quietly to each other while Ron leaned up against the door. He felt so out of place that night. He was beside him self with hate for Draco and love for Harry.  
  
"Harry, can I please talk to you now?" Ron blurted out of now where.  
  
"O yes, I forgot. Ill be right back love." He said turning to Draco.  
  
Ron pushed himself off the door and they walked around the side of the school. They stopped under a shadow of a tree. "Ok. What's up?" Ron stood up straight. Inside he was panicking. There he was, Harry Potter. The moon and the stars danced around those green eyes. "Harry, Harry I love you." Ron said almost in a whisper.  
  
That was it. He had said it. They were now standing in silence. Harry had opened his mouth to say something but was drowned out by Ron's sobs. Harry took a step forward and Ron took a step back. "Ron." "No-no don't worry about it." "Ron, shut up." Harry leaned towards Ron and held him close and tight. For the first time, their hearts beat as one. A fast pace it was. Harry placed a hand on the back of Ron's head and he continued to cry on his shoulder.  
  
"Where in the bloody hell did you two run off to?" Draco shouted from the front of the school. Obviously he was getting rather bored. "Hold on love!" Harry shouted back. He turned his eyes back on Ron who just stood there. His heart was slowly breaking again and it hurt. "Ron, you know I love you," He bent down to get his glance again. "Right?" Ron sniffed. Harry gave him a smile and put his hand on Ron's cold, wet cheek. "Don't wait for me." Ron's eyes had filled up with tears. "I'm not worth all of this crying." With that, he turned and walked around towards the front of the castle and took his position next to Draco Malfoy. On those cold, stone, lonely steps.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
